


Something Lost and Forgotten

by Lioxvet1413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Only tagged teen and up because of language, Spoilers I guess?, so many characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioxvet1413/pseuds/Lioxvet1413





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh fuck..." Dave mutters, taking off his shades. "He should have came back by now. Why isn't the Lifey thing working?" He asks looking at Jane and Feferi, who were both god tier and glowing a pale light green colour. They were both channeling their powers into the lifeless body of John Egbert.

 

Rose shakes her head. "Their powers should have brought him back by now... Even if he did die a Heroic death..."

 

Jade whimpers and her dogs ears fold back laying across the top of her head. "I can't believe he died in the first place! He is the Heir of Breath, he is supposed to be freedom... He was completely free from the game..."

 

Jane and Feferi stop glowing, both breathing heavily.

 

"I-... I am sorry... we would try some more, but if we continue we just might pass out..." Jane says putting her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath.

 

"It is alright, you both tried your best. But Unfortinatly... I do not think that he will return." Rose says looking at the large green, red, and purple door in front of the group of humans and trolls. Rose's eyes were a yellow colour instead of their normal lavender colour.

 

"You can't see him?" Vriska asks, her blue wings fluttering slightly.

 

"No. I am trying to look into any, and all, possibilities. And I cannot see any trace of him at all..."

 

"Dear Rose, I suggest you do try to refrain from speaking of any sort of possibilities that we could face without our dear, and beloved, friend. I believe that many of us here could find it triggering." Kankri states folding his arms.

 

"Oh shut the fuck up Kankri." Karkat leers at the older troll.

 

"Young disciple plea-" Porrim's hand covers Kankri's mouth in order to stop him from going into a full blown rant.

 

Kurloz signs 'Thank you Porrim.'

 

"So... What now?" Karkat questions as he figits with his new god tier cape slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we could stay here forever, or we can see our new universe and explore what the future has in store for us." Kanaya says.

 

"...Something tells me that John would want us to go..." Jade says sniffling slightly as tears start to form in her lime green eyes.

 

Dave puts his shades back on. "Yeah... Is everyone alright with that?"

 

Everyone looks around at each other and no one disagrees.

 

"Alright. Let's go old champs. Who will open the door?" Jake asks.

 

"The Beta session should. If it wasn't for them, none of us would be here." Dirk says folding his arms.

 

"That sounds good." Vriska nods her head in agreement.

 

Rose, Dave, and Jade look at each other and nod. They walk to the door and stand in front of it. Jade quickly wipes away her tears with her sleeves. The three all place a hand on the door knob, which appeared to have room for one more hand, and they turned the handle opening the door.

 

They were greeted with the sight of what looked to be a large room with many computers. The group if trolls and humans file into the room and start to explore the area.

 

"Wow... Looks a LOT like the meteor." Gamzee says, dumping a large pile of horns into one of the corners. He jumps in and there is a chourus of honking as Gamzee settles into the pile. "Feels like the meteor too..."

 

Karkat sighs smiling slightly. "Yeah... It does."

 

There is a loud squeal from the far end of the room. The trolls rush over to see what had happened. They see Jade and Jane hugging each other crying near a powered up computer, Dave and Rose looking at the screen in disbelief, Dirk and Jake looking very confused, and Roxy grinning with tears forming in her eyes.

 

Karkat pushes through the crowd and looks at the screen. "Egbert?!

 

"What's going on?" Vriska asks floating a few inches off the ground to see over Dave's shoulder at the screen. 

 

On the screenwas on pesterchum, signed in on Jade's account. There was one friend online. Ectobiologist. Jade quickly starts pestering him.

 

 gardenGnostic began pestering ectoBiologist

GG: JOHN! You're back! :D

EB: Uh... hi? Um who are you?

GG: Who am I?

GG: I'm your sister John!

GG: You know? Jade?

EB: Uh I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person.

EB: Sorry

ectoBiologist ceased pestering gardenGnostic

 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood there in silence.

 

"Well that was triggering..." Kankri mutters. No one told him to shut up like they usually do.

 

"Uh.... What the HELL just happened?!" Karkat yells, looking ready to flip a table.

 

Terezi steps forward looking closely at the computer screen, her red eyes had the mind symbol in them. "From what I can see, the game brought John back, but something could have gone wrong. He should remember us, but clearly doesn't from we we just smelled, I mean saw." She explains folding her arms over her chest as the mind symbol disappears from her eyes.

 

"Whale, that explains why Fef's and Jane's powers weren't working." Eridan says brushing some hair out of his face.

 

"God damn that horrible.." Dave says defeated.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the span of 2 months, everyone of the humans and some trolls to remind John of what had happened so long ago with the game and Lord English. But nothing would seem to work.

 

Roxy was near her computer with Nepeta having a tea party. Roxy pets Muntini's head.

 

Nepeta pours some tea into a little tea cup and hands it to the blond rouge. "Any purragress with John yet?" She asks before taking a sip of tea from her own cup.

 

"Nah, not yet. I swear, this is harder then it was to get Janey to believe everything about the batterbitch and that crap." Roxy sighs heavily taking a sip of the tea when Roxy's computer beeps. "Oh?" Roxy stands up, much to Muntini's displeasure, and clicks on a envelop icon.

 

Nepeta picks up the small black cat and follows Roxy. "What is it?"

 

"Oh nothing, just something that Jadey sent me. Some sort of music file..." She quickly reads the note with the e-mail. "Oh sweet, this is something that John played and recorded." She hits play and the soft sound of a piano fills the air. "Showtime..." 

 

A few hours later, Roxy is fast asleep in front of her computer with earbuds in her ears playing the piano refrain. She mumbles something and wakes up. She sits up and stretches. "Hmm... that's a good idea Callie, I'll have to try that." She smiles whispering to nothing in the empty computer room.


	4. Chapter 4

An alarm clock rings loudly. John bolts upright in his bed, fumbling around for his square framed glasses. He soon puts them on and turns off the alarm clock. John jumps out of bed and stretches. A few minutes later he is dressed in his normal attire of his favorite green slimer t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

 

John sits down in his computer chair at the perfect timing for pesterchum to sound that someone was pestering him, trying to rub the sleepiness from his blue eyes, he opens pesterchum up.

 

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering ectoBiologist

TG: Sup Johnny

EB: Hey Roxy

TG: SO yo, I found this AWESOME song that you just have to listen to!

TG: [ShowTime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5ggzIxfGDs)

 

John clicks the link and soon the refrain echos throughout his room. However it soon fades away.

 

EB: Hmm nice

EB: Feels a bit incomplete though...

 

There is a loud car horn from outside.

 

EB: Oh hey I got to go, talk to ya later!

TG: Alright, see ya later

TG: Windsock boy ;)

tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering ectoBiologist

 

John looks at the screen confused for a second until the horn honks again. "Yeah I know!" He calls grabbing his backpack and rushing out of his room. He soon makes it out the front door and onto a large yellow school bus that was parked across the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after a long day at school, John was at the store with his father. John was pushing around the shopping cart, that was full of various Betty Crocker products, following his father. They were stopped at the moment as his father tried to choose between Mac & Cheese hamburger helper or Lasagna hamburger helper.

"John, big question here.... Cheese or tomato?" His father asks.

 

"Uh..." John thinks for a minute tapping his fingers on the railing of the cart. "Tomato."

 

"Alrighty then." His dad puts the Lasagna helper into the cart.

 

John continues to drum his fingers on the rail. "Hmm.... wait..." He stops as he realizes that he was tapping out the Showtime song that Roxy had showed him. "Hmm cool I guess, I suppose it is a catchy song.... familiar though... Hey Dad, does the name Showtime sound familiar?" John asks as he quickly catches up to his father.

 

"Showtime? Now let's see.... if I remember correctly, it was a piece of music that you used to work so hard on a few years ago."

 

"Oh yeah! Heh thanks for reminding me." John smiles. 

 

"Now come along son, let's finish up the shopping and head home."

 

"Alright dad."


	6. Chapter 6

John and his father soon get home, and put away the groceries away. John goes back to his father's study, where his piano was And he starts rummaging through the sheet music he had until he found an old piece of paper, with the title Showtime.

 

"Hmm... I wonder how she found that music... I must of recorded it at some point..." He says as he sets up the sheet of paper and sits down in front of the piano. He starts playing and gets a few notes wrong. "Dang... I'm really rusty I guess..." He starts again trying to get the notes right.

 

A few hours later, after dinner, John heads up to his room and gets on his computer. He opens pesterchum.

 

ectoBiologist began pestering tipsyGnostalgic

EB: Hey

TG: Heya!

EB: You know that song that you sent me earlier?

TG: Yeah? What about it?

EB: Well I guess I wrote that song like a few years ago and recorded it.

EB: I guess it somehow got on YouTube or something.

TG: Oh cool! 

TG: Heh I guess I know a cool song writer.

EB: Composer.

TG: oh yeah, oops! XD

Jhon chuckles, then an image if a blonde girl in dark blue appears in his head. She is surrounded by green cubes in a purple room. Then after that image, others images flashed through his head.

TG: John?

TG: Yo John, are you alright?

EB: Roxy!

TG: Whoa, what's up?

EB: Have you ever heard of a game called SBURB?

TG: Yeah, I have..

John sighs slightly, wondering where the thought of that came from. Then a soft breeze goes through his room and more images  come to his mind. After he remembers everything, his familiar blue god tier pajamas appear on him.

EB: ROXY!

EB: How come you guys didn't tell me sooner!

TG: Tell you what?

EB: About the game

EB: About... Well everything!!!

TG: Wait...

TG: Do you... Remember us?

TG: Like... Remember remember?

EB: Yeah!

EB: Oh wow! I can't believe that I even forgot it all in the first place!

TG: OMG OMG OMG! I could just kiss you right now!

John'a face flushes red.

EB: Really?

TG: Yeah!


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy cheers loudly, her face had a a hint of red in her cheeks.

 

Rose and Kanaya rush out of a nearby room with their weapons drawn.

 

"What's wrong Roxy?" Rose asks, trying to rub some black lipstick off of her cheek. 

 

Roxy chuckles as Jade walks into the room with a dog biscuit in her mouth.

 

"What's up?" Jade asks, munching on said biscuit.

 

"It's John! He remembers!" Roxy says, picking up Casey as the little salamander was waddling past.

 

"Blub?"

 

Jade's jaw drops open, Rose and Kanaya look at each other in shock. Jade then rushes over to Roxy's computer.

 

TG: JOHN!!!!!!!!!!! :D

EB: ...Jade?

TG: hcjrjvktuHysiJtHrHJdd

TG: OH MY GOSH YOU DO REMEMBER!

EB: Heh yeah I do. :B

TG: So...

TG: Ready to come join us?

TG: And get tackle hugged?

EB: Yeah!

 

Jade grins and starts glowing green. Then John starts to glow as well, he then disappears from his room and reappears in the same room as the girls.

 

"Hey everybo-" John starts to say, then gets interrupted by Roxy rushing to him and kissing him.

 

Jade and Rose chuckle as the two break the kiss, both red in the face.

 

"Well I was not expecting that." Dirk says walking in with everyone else.

 

"Why cheerio good chap. Welcome back." Jake smiles, and everyone hugs John.

 

After everyone gets done hugging John and welcoming him back. Karkat walks up to John and punches him in the shoulder. "Welcome back you fucking book sniffer. We missed you. Don't go and die on us again got it?"

 

John chuckles. "Yeah I got it."


End file.
